1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input method and a data input system and, in particular, to such method and system enabling efficient execution of data input jobs by operators through the use of a network.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In general, to convert image information including characters and symbols and audio information into computer-usable data form such as text code, it is required that operators read or listen to such information and type in data, using keyboards. Although OCR, voice recognizer, and similar technologies are advancing, these technologies are still no match for human ability. These technologies are put into use, but, inmost case, the output of these recognition devices needs check by human and reentry or corrective input. As for handwritten manuscripts, slips, information recorded on tape, graphics input, and pictures recorded on film or VTR tape, operators appreciate content thereof and input data as text code.
If a mass of such information is generated and it is necessary to convert the information into text code through manual input for a limited period, it is difficult to secure operators in a required number and perform speedy and reliable transmission and reception of information to be converted into text code by manual input. Always securing a great number of operators just in case of the above situation demands a lot of cost and is almost impossible.